Perdidos En Otra Dimensión
by agentekatyrose
Summary: Sonic y sus amigos deciden formar un equipo para convatir al Dr. Eggman, pero un dia hubo un desafortunado accidente que pone las cosas de cabeza. Por favor lee y revisa.
1. Desastre en el Taller

**Nota de la Autora: Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.**

**Esta historia tuvo su origen en un extraño sueño que tuve hace ya varios días, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo (Claro antes que despertara… XD) **

**Antes de comenzar con la historia le quiero dar las gracias a mi hermano (arcangel91) que me ayudo mucho en la historia, sin el nunca hubiera terminado el capitulo X3**

* * *

**Perdidos En Otra Dimensión**

**Capitulo I**

**Desastre en el Taller**

Sonic disfrutada de su mañana como siempre lo hacia, durmiendo hasta que su estomago le indicara lo contrario, él vivía junto a sus amigos en una base, un lugar que todos ellos decidieron fundar para que fuera la morada de su equipo, la base era una gran construcción de dos pisos de alto, con suficientes habitaciones para todos, incluso incluía una cocina, sala de estar, campo de entrenamiento, además de un gran taller en donde Tails pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Nuestro erizo azul dormía apaciblemente, nadie lo podría despertar, después de todo era un hermoso día en Mobius, el sol se levantaba en el horizonte, las aves cantaban, las flores bailaban con la suave brisa del amanecer, todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

Amy: ¡Sonic, Sonic ya es de mañana ¿Quisieras acompañarme al parque para hacer un picnic?!

La voz chillona y torcida de Amy hiso que Sonic despertara con un gran salto cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Rápidamente empezó a ver por todos lados buscando la manera de escapar de su cuarto, lo único que vio fue su ventana que daba al patio de la base, abrió la ventana y corrió a velocidad sónica por la pared llegando al patio trasero.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Sonic…

Amy: ¡¿Sonic por que no respondes?!

Los ojos de Amy empezaron a arder con furia asta que saco su enorme martillo y derribo la puerta de un solo golpe pero cuando entro a la habitación de Sonic vio que estaba bacía, después dejo caer el martillo en suelo y se sentó en la cama de Sonic.

Amy: ¡Que hay de malo en mí!

La escena pasa de la desastrosa habitación de Sonic al patio trasero.

Sonic: De la que me salve…

El estomago de Sonic empezó a gruñir por lo que decidió entrar a la base para asaltar el refrigerador, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la base y se dirigió a la cocina sintió un esquicito aroma en el aire.

Al parecer Nudillos preparaba un sándwich de carne acompañado por un baso de jugo de naranja.

Cuando nudillos fue a buscar un cuchillo para cortar el sándwich, Sonic a toda velocidad tomo el sándwich y el jugo y escapo hacia afuera.

Nudillos: ¡Aquí esta el cuchillo! Ven aquí sándwich – pero al llegar a la mesa vio su plato totalmente vacio sin rastros de su desayuno - ¡Pero que rayos…! O no, ya se que sucedió ¡Sonic ven aquí ladrón!

Mientras tanto afuera de la base.

Sonic: ¡Uff! Creo que ya se dio cuenta, me pregunto porque se enojara tanto – Decía mientras masticaba el sándwich – Necesito un lugar para esconderme y comer más a gusto.

Sonic comenzó a buscar un buen lugar para esconderse, pero lo único que encontró fue el taller de Tails.

Sonic: Es extraño que el taller este abierto, Tails debió haber salido, por lo general pasa todo el día encerrado en ese lugar y no deja entrar a nadie. Puedo esconderme aquí… aunque…

******FLASH BACK**  


_Tails reunió a todo el equipo en la sala de estar._

_Tails: Oigan amigos, estoy trabajando en un gran proyecto que nos ayudara mucho contra Eggman. Pero no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi taller hasta que este terminado ¡Oíste Sonic! – Esto último dijo señalando a Sonic y con una mirada muy seria._

_Sonic: Claro Tails, no me acercare…_

**Devuelta a la realidad.**

Sonic debatía sobre si entrar o no al taller de Tails

Sonic: ¿A quien le temo más, a Nudillos o a Tails…? – Los fuertes pisotones del enfurecido Nudillos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca – Creo que ya lo se… - Dijo mientras se escondía dentro del taller.

Nudillos: ¡Sonic ya te vi, ven aquí cobarde! – Nudillos vio como Sonic intento esconderse en el taller así que corrió tras él.

Sonic vio por todos lados buscando un escondite pero escuchando las pisadas de Nudillos acercándose salto detrás de unas cajas llenas de tuercas y tornillos.

Nudillos: Sonic no puedes esconderte de mí – vio como algo azul se escondía detrás de unas cajas y rápidamente levanto su puño y golpeo las cajas provocando que todo saliera volando.

Sonic: Vamos nudillos cálmate solo fue un sándwich.

Nudillos: Si ¡mí sándwich!

Sonic empezó a esquivar los puñetazos de nudillos mientras terminaba de beber el jugo lo que provocaba que Nudillos se enojara más.

Nudillos: ¡Deja de huir y pelea como un hombre!

Sonic: ¡Pero si soy un erizo!

Nudillos: ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

La pelea provoco que una gran sabana que cubría una enorme maquina se cayera rebelando un enorme aro metálico de dos metros de diámetro y de al menos cuatro centímetros de grosor, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le presto atención, pero Sonic vio en el un buen escudo, así que saltó detrás de el enorme aro para protegerse de los ataques de Nudillos.

Sonic: Cálmate Nudillos, podríamos romper alguna cosa si seguimos así.

Nudillos: ¡Descuida lo único que quiero romper es a ti! –Nudillos intento golpear a Sonic, pero el erizo azul esquivo fácilmente el puñetazo el cual golpeo accidentalmente la enorme maquina.

La extraña maquina de Tails comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía estática atrayendo pequeños objetos del lugar.

Sonic: Mira lo que hiciste Nudillos, ya la arruinaste…

Nudillos: ¡Cállate, todo esto es tú culpa!

Sin embargo, ambos detuvieron su discusión al ver que el gigantesco aro comenzó a formar un pequeño agujero negro en su centro el cual empezó a atraer todos los objetos que estaban en su alrededor incluyendo a Sonic y Nudillos.

Nudillos enterró rápidamente sus puños en el suelo, Sonic, en cambio, intento huir con su velocidad, pero no le sirvió de nada debido a que se encontraba flotando en el aire siendo atraído hacia el agujero negro el cual había crecido hasta ser del mismo tamaño que el aro metálico que lo contenía.

Al ver que correr no le ayudaba, Sonic decidió aferrarse a lo primero que vio…

Nudillos: ¡HAAAAA! ¡Suelta mi cola! – Grito Nudillos con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.

Sonic: ¿¡Acaso quieres que esa cosa me trague!? – Dijo mientras se aferraba a la pequeña cola de Nudillos.

Todas las cosas que había en el lugar estaban siendo succionadas por el extraño agujero negro.

La cola de Nudillos no pudo soportar más a Sonic, por lo que el erizo azul salió volando con parte de la cola de Nudillos en sus manos.

Sonic: ¡MAMIIIIII! – Grito y lloro mientras era succionado por el agujero negro.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: No sean tan malos con migo (recuerden que es mi primera historia) y por favor déjame tu opinión.**


	2. Pelea en el Callejón

**N/A: Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero lo que sucede es que esta historia la escribo junto con mi hermano mayor y él no había tenido tiempo para ayudarme sino hasta estos últimos días (además yo también pase ocupada T_T)**

**Intentare esforzarme más para actualizar más seguido.**

**Espero la disfruten :)  
**

* * *

Pelea en el Callejón

Era de noche y una sombría luna llena brindaba su tenue luz revelando a un pequeño erizo azul que yacía inconsciente en el suelo de un sucio callejón solitario. El viento soplaba con fuerza moderada llevando consigo una vieja hoja de papel periódico que quedo sujetada en la cara del erizo haciéndolo reaccionar.

Sonic: ¡Hay! ¡Mi cabeza! pero que paso… donde estoy… y por que no veo nada… ¡SANTOS CHILI DOG, ESTOY CIEGO!

Sonic empezó a patalear armando un gran escándalo, lo que ocasiono que la página de periódico que tenia en la cara saliera volando permitiéndole ver nuevamente.

Sonic: Oh jejeje – Dijo mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cabeza.

El erizo se levantó y comenzó a ver de un lado a otro, intentando reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba.

Sonic: ¡Ya es de noche! – Fue lo primero que pudo notar el erizo - ¿Pero cuanto tiempo me quede dormido? ó más importante ¡¿Dónde estoy…?! –Dijo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un callejón oscuro - ¡¿Y porque apesta más que el baño después de que Rouge cocina?!

El lugar le daba mala espina al erizo, las paredes estaban pintadas con grafitis, había mucha basura alrededor y lo más extraño de todo era el hecho de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo un silencio perturbador.

Sonic decidió sentarse en el suelo, intentando recordar lo que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento, se llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla y cerró sus ojos, se quedo en esta posición por unos instantes antes de que…

Sonic: ¡Me rindo! – Dijo dándose por vencido mientras abría sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

El erizo se entristeció por no recordar como había llegado a ese lugar, por lo que bajo la mirada, pero al hacerlo noto algo en sus manos que llamo su atención.

Sonic: ¡Que asco! – Grito mientras sacudía frenéticamente sus manos intentando librarse de unos vellos rojizos – Un momento… ¿Vellos rojizos…? – Dijo de forma muy pensativa - ¡Ya lo recordé! – Grito entusiasmado.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado después de despertar en su cuarto por la mañana, de cómo escapo valerosamente de Amy, el robo del delicioso desayuno de Knuckles, la persecución y el accidente con la maquina de Tails que provocó la aparición de un extraño agujero negro.

Sonic: Ese agujero negro me succiono y de alguna forma me transporto a este lugar… ¡Oh No, Knuckles ya debió haberme echado la culpa de todo! ¡Debo volver rápido al taller!

El erizo comenzó a correr por todo el callejón hasta la salida, pero al lograrlo vio algo que lo hizo detenerse repentinamente.

Sonic: ¡Pe-pero ¿Qué paso aquí?! – El erizo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Al salir del callejón se había encontrado con una vista de lo más espantosa. Cientos de casas destruidas, las que aun estaban de pie tenían severos daños; escombros y basura por doquier, en pocas palabras "un verdadero desastre".

Al ver toda esto, Sonic decido explorar para descubrir quien era el causante de toda esta destrucción, pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos antes de terminar chocando con alguien.

Sonic: ¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas! – Dijo enojado mientras se frotaba la nariz.

El erizo continuo gritando hasta que descubrió quien ó mejor dicho que era lo que había obstruido su camino.

Justo frente a él habían dos robots humanoides de por lo menos el doble de su tamaño, las cabezas de los autómatas parecían cráneos con brillantes ojos rojos; su abdomen, brazos y piernas tenían una apariencia fornida, además todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser una dura coraza de acero.

Sonic: Robots de Egg-man… Eso lo explica todo, él es el responsable de toda esta destrucción –Fue la conclusión a que llegó.

El erizo azul tomo un impulso y salto sobre uno de los robots golpeándolo en el pecho con su puño, pero al hacerlo todo su brazo comenzó a temblar y termino cayendo sentado al suelo soplando frenéticamente su hinchado y palpitante puño.

Sonic: ¿Desde cuando Eggman hace robots de buena calidad…? – Dijo el erizo azul conteniendo unas pequeñas lágrimas.

- Individuo hostil detectado, preparándose para la eliminación – Pronunció en forma de alerta uno de los robots mientras transformaba su brazo derecho en un cañón y el izquierdo en una ametralladora con la cual amenazó a Sonic.

Sonic: ¿N-no podemos hablar de esto…? – Tartamudeo mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía unos pasos.

- ¡FUEGO! – Fue la respuesta que Sonic recibió antes de ser casi alcanzado por una enorme lluvia de balas que apenas logro evitar gracias a su velocidad súper sónica.

Sonic: ¡Nunca me darás hojalata! – Se burlo riendo a carcajadas.

El erizo azul comenzó a dar vueltas al redor del robot esquivando todos los disparos, pero no conto con cierta hoja de papel periódico que estaba en el suelo, la misma que antes cubría su rostro, Sonic se deslizó con ella y termino rodando por el suelo hasta chocar con unos contenedores de basura que estaban dentro del callejón vaciando todo el contenido sobre si.

Sonic: ¡QUE ASCO! – Dijo con repugnancia mientras quitaba una cascara podrida de banana de su cabeza.

- Sospechoso neutralizado – Confirmo el robot humanoide mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Sonic con su cañón.

Sonic: ¡Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! – Rogaba el valiente erizo, pero el robot no le presto la mínima atención y disparo contra Sonic provocando una pequeña explosión que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo.

- Confirmando la neutralización del objetivo – Declaro el robot mientras esperaba que el polvo se disipara para comprobar la eliminación del erizo azul, pero lo único que había era un pequeño cráter en el suelo con algunos escombros.

Sonic: JAJAJA Jamás me darás si eres tan lento – Se burló el erizo mientras se rascaba la oreja - ¡Adiós tortuga! – Dijo finalmente antes de ponerse en posición y correr hasta la salida del callejón, pero termino chocando con el segundo robot que todo este tiempo había permanecido custodiando la entrada.

El segundo robot no desperdicio la oportunidad y atrapo a Sonic en un fuerte abrazo de oso impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte del erizo.

Sonic: ¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Me aprietas más fuerte que Amy! – Se quejaba mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo, pero por más que intentaba le era imposible.

- Analizando… 0.01% de probabilidad que el objetivo escape nuevamente – Dijo el primer robot acercándose lentamente a Sonic – Eliminación inminente – Declaro mientras colocaba su cañón contra la cabeza de Sonic.

Sonic hizo un gran esfuerzo logrando juntar sus manos para decir sus últimas palabras en una oración:

- Pido perdón por que he sido un erizo travieso últimamente. Perdón por haberme aprovechado de Amy todo este tiempo, utilizándola como si fuera mi sirvienta personal, perdón también por que una vez la puse dentro de una caja mientras dormía y la mande a otro estado solo para que dejara de perseguirme; perdón por que robo el desayuno Knuckles todos los días; perdón por haber robado la ropa de Rouge mientras se duchaba; perdón por que me comí las galletitas que Cream le preparo a Tails; perdón por que a Shadow… pensándolo bien no me arrepiento de nada con respecto a Shadow.

La pequeña oración de Sonic fue interrumpida al sentir como el cañón que le apuntaba a la cabeza comenzaba a calentarse antes de disparar.

Sonic: ¡Que sea rápido y sin dolor! ¡Qué sea rápido y sin dolor! – Decía una y otra vez el erizo mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para lo peor…

El fuerte sonido de un disparo hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Sonic: ¡ME DIERON…! ¡ESTOY MUERTO…! – Grito alterado el erizo sin abrir los ojos.

Unos instantes de silencio pasaron antes que el erizo azul decidiera abrir sus ojos para comprobar si había llegado al cielo, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo. El robot que amenazaba con dispararle estaba tirado en el suelo con toda su cabeza desecha.

Sonic: ¡ESTOY VIVO!

Un segundo disparo se escucho, provocando que el erizo gritara de miedo nuevamente, pero esta vez el robot que lo mantenía sujeto cayó al suelo con su cabeza totalmente desecha dejando libre al erizo azul.

- Pensé que era una niña la que gritaba… - Sonic escucho una voz con tono de decepción.

Sonic: ¡Muéstrate! – Exigió, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que lo acababan de confundir con una niña - ¡Esperen un momento…! ¿¡Esa voz… podría ser…!? –Dijo mientras intentaba encontrar el origen de esa voz.

No tardo mucho en notar una extraña silueta que se acercaba lentamente hasta él. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Sonic pudiera ver claramente quien era, sin embargo, el erizo ya había identificado quien era con solo haber escuchado su voz. La extraña silueta se acercaba cada vez más provocando que Sonic retrocediera unos pasos y se colocara en posición defensiva.

Sonic: ¡¿Tú…?!

* * *

N/A: Gracias a Wolfy odonell, Thunders The Hedgehog, Kiyu, Rochiii, Jennifer, ValeryVampire por sus comentarios. (Arcangel91 es mi hermano y a él le agradezco en persona XD)


	3. Un Encuentro Indeseable

**Un Encuentro Indeseable.**

Sonic: _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, entre todos los seres que habitan este mundo…? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella quien me salvara…?_ – Dijo angustiado – _Ella no dejara que lo olvide… M-me chantajeara con esto hasta que consiga lo que quiere… _- Dijo poniéndose aun más nervioso – _Incluso hubiera preferido ser rescatado por eggman… _- Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía con temor como una eriza rosada se acercaba a él lentamente, sin embargo, algo en ella le llamo mucho la atención.

Sonic observaba embobado a Amy de pies a cabeza sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Sonic: Desde cuando Amy se ve tan bieeeen – Dijo casi babeando.

El color de Amy era un poco más oscuro de lo habitual, traía puesta una chaqueta negra sin abrochar mostrando una camisa del mismo color, unas largas mallas negras un poco ajustadas y unas botas negras que combinaban, además, tenia una funda para armas en su cinturón gris el cual poseía una gran cantidad de compartimientos.

Rose: ¿Qué tanto me ves inútil? - Dijo enojada la eriza ante las bobas e incomodas miradas de Sonic.

Sonic: ¡Amy ¿Pe-pero desde cuando me hablas así?! - El erizo azul se sorprendió ante esa reacción por parte de Amy, simplemente no podía creer que Amy lo tratara de esa forma.

La eriza rosa frunció el seño ante las palabras de Sonic, camino hasta él y empuñando su arma apunto a la cabeza de Sonic, alarmando al erizo.

Sonic: ¡A-Amy! ¿D-de donde sacaste esas armas…? ¡¿Acaso son de Shadow…?! ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡Si descubre que las tomaste te matará!- La eriza parecía no prestar atención a Sonic y continuo caminando sin bajar el arma - S-sí me estas amenazando para que salga con tigo, te advierto que no te funcionara.

Rose: ¡Cállate! – Ordenó enojada la eriza y el asustado Sonic obedeció - Ahora escúchame y dime ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sonic: ¡Pe-pero Amy soy yo, Sonic, tú erizo favorito! ¡El anhelo de tu vida! – Contesto lo más calmado posible, intentando no alterar más a la eriza rosa.

Rose: ¡No se de lo que me hablas erizo, yo jamás te he visto en mi vida! – Dijo sin dejar de apuntar a la cabeza de Sonic - ¡Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres y si no respondes mi pregunta yo…! – Amy retiro el seguro de su arma, indicándole a Sonic lo que haría de no responder.

Sonic: ¡Pe-pero Amy yo…!

Rose: Uno.

Sonic: ¡Amy, cálmate..!

Rose: Dos.

Sonic: ¡AMY POR FAVOR…!

La eriza jaló del gatillo disparando sin dudar a Sonic, el erizo azul apenas logro evitar la bala.

Sonic: ¡¿Qué le paso al TRES?! – Se quejó enojado.

Rose: Pe-pero yo nunca falló… - Dijo sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

La eriza rosa crujió los dientes con furia y comenzó a disparar de forma consecutiva a Sonic, el asustado erizo azul termino bailando mientras esquivaba cada una de las balas.

Al cansarse de bailar por su vida, el erizo corrió a toda velocidad hasta el lado de Amy y tomó la mano con la que ella sostenía su arma impidiendo que intentara volverle a disparar.

Sonic: ¡Ya vasta Amy! – Dijo sin soltar la mano de la eriza.

Rose: Grave error erizo… - La eriza uso su mano libre para doblegar a Sonic con una llave al brazo poniéndolo de rodillas – Veamos si puedes esquivar esto – Dijo secamente mientras colocaba su arma contra la cabeza de Sonic.

SONIC: ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! – Suplicaba a gritos el erizo – Saldré con tigo si es necesario, pero por favor ¡NO ME MATES!

La eriza solo lo vio con enojo antes de aplicar mas fuerza en la llave provocando que Sonic gritara de dolor.

Rose: Esta es tu ultima oportunidad erizo – Dijo de forma tan fría que Sonic sintió como un perturbador escalofrió recorría por todo su cuerpo – Solo existen dos individuos en este mundo que conocen mi nombre. Ahora me dirás como es que tú lo sabes también.

Sonic: Pe-pero Amy, tu me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos hace años.

Rose: Déjate de cuentos erizo, ya te dije que yo jamás te he visto en mi vida – Dijo con cierto fastidio – Ahora responde mi pregunta ó volverán a haber solo dos individuos que sepan mi nombre…

Sonic: ¡Pero te he dicho la verdad! – Gritó alarmado.

Rose: Respuesta equivocada erizo… - Dijo fríamente mientras quitaba el seguro del arma, aterrorizando al erizo azul, pero al jalar del gatillo quedo decepcionada con el resultado – No puedo creer que me quedara sin municiones… - Dijo mientras soltaba a Sonic sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Sonic: ¡UFF! Alguien allá arriba ve por mí… - Suspiro aliviado.

Sin embargo, su alivio fue apresurado, la eriza rosa aprovecho la oportunidad y cambio rápidamente el cargador de su arma y volvió a apuntar a la cabeza del distraído Sonic.

Rose: ¿Donde nos quedamos…? – Dijo secamente sin apartar la mirada del erizo azul.

Sonic, al ver esto, uso su último recurso, algo que creyó jamás utilizar y menos con Amy...

Sonic: ¡No Amy! – Gritó mientras se lanzaba a los pies de la eriza - ¡Hare lo que tu quieras, pero por favor, no me mates! – Continúo diciendo sin soltar los pies de Amy.

Rose: ¡Suéltame! – Grito fastidiada.

Sonic: ¡Saldré con tigo, te llevare flores todos los días, te daré serenatas por las noches, pero por favor, Nooooo!

Rose: ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS! – Gritó la eriza mientras mandaba a volar a al pobre Sonic de una patada.

El erizo termino cayendo nuevamente sobre unos contenedores de basura, ensuciándose con toda clase de desperdicios.

Sonic: No otra vez… - Dijo mientras trataba de quitar los desperdicios de su cuerpo.

Rose: Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con tigo – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Sonic y se retiraba – Inútil… - Susurro con fastidio en voz baja pero audible.

Sonic solo vio como la eriza le daba la espalda y se retiraba del callejón mientras él se quitaba los últimos desperdicios de su cuerpo. Después de meditarlo un tiempo, tomó una difícil decisión, algo que creía simplemente imposible.

Sonic:_ No puedo creer que ahora sea yo quien persigue a Amy… _- Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía a la eriza de cerca, caminando de puntillas para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia – Pero debo hacerlo si quiero descubrir que es lo que esta ocurriendo en este mundo…

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza, pero e estado hasta el cuello de tareas…

Se que no es mucho pero les comunico que el próximo capitulo ya esta casi terminado y espero subirlo en lo que va de la próxima semana n.n

Por ultimo solo les quiero dar las gracias por leer mi fic. En especial a Thunders The Hedgehog, ValeryVampire, Sonamyxsiempre, katy la eriza, Alejandra por sus comentarios.


	4. Un Encuentro Indeseable parte II

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

**Un Encuentro Indeseable**

**Parte II**

La eriza rosa tomo una de las tantas calles que habían en esa ciudad en ruinas. Mientras caminaba, sacó de uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón lo que parecía ser una especie de pequeño comunicador negro.

Rose: Aquí agente Rose reportándose, cambio.

¿?: Vamos Amy, deja las formalidades – Se escuchó decir a una serena voz femenina que provenía del comunicador - Después de todo somos viejas amigas, cambio.

Rose: Esta bien, pero deja de llamarme Amy, no me gusta ese nombre, ya sabes como llamarme.

¿?: Como tú quieras… Rose – Respondió en tono aburrido - Cambiando de tema ¿Como te fue en la misión? ¿Descubriste que fue la anomalía que detectamos en esa zona?

Rose: Para serte sincera, no descubrí nada con importancia, solo fue un fastidioso día de trabajo – Dijo con cierto tono de enojo.

¿?: Al menos tú puedes salir de la base – Respondió imitando el enojo de la eriza rosa – En cambio yo tengo que quedarme todo el aburrido día frente a un computador… Pero ya dejemos esas cosas de lado, ahora dime ¿En verdad no descubriste nada con importancia? – Preguntó esta vez en un tono más calmado.

Rose: … Bueno, lo único que descubrí es que no fuimos los únicos en detectar la anomalía – Dijo en tono muy serio.

¿?: ¿No me digas que…?

Rose: Me topé con dos robots exploradores – Contestó rápidamente sin dejar que la pregunta terminara.

De pronto la eriza rosa escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas y frunció el seño con enojo.

Rose: Andrea, te daré los detalles al llegar a la base, tengo un pequeño problema que debo solucionar – Dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo, ocultando su enojo.

Andrea: Rose, no te atrevas a colgarm… - La eriza rosa corto la comunicación sin importarle la advertencia de su amiga y guardo el comunicador.

La eriza saco cuidadosamente su arma de la funda, y la levanto hasta la altura de su hombro antes de disparar hacia atrás escucho al instante un conocido y poco masculino grito.

Rose: Eres alguna clase de tonto ó en verdad creías que podías seguirme sin que me diera cuenta – Dijo con gran fastidio la eriza mientras se daba la vuelta encontrándose con el erizo del callejón.

Sonic se encontraba parado de puntillas y recostado contra una pared, totalmente paralizado de miedo, justo en medio de sus piernas se observaba el agujero de la bala en la pared. La eriza rosa simplemente lo observo con enojo esperando una respuesta.

Sonic: A-Amy, pu-pues ve-veras y-yo - El erizo no pudo formular oración alguna. Al ver esto, la eriza rosa suspiro con pesadez.

Rose: Sígueme, tengo preguntas que hacerte… Y por cierto, no vuelvas a llamarme Amy, para ti soy la Agente especial Rose – Ordenó la eriza, Sonic simplemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando que al acompañarla él podría solucionar sus dudas.

Durante la caminata, Amy permanecía al frente y a una distancia prudencial del erizo azul y por alguna razón, también permanecía cubriendo su nariz. Sonic en cambio, solo observaba a la eriza de pies a cabeza.

Sonic: _No se que le habrá pasado a Amy, pero se ve muy bien, me gusta mucho más así _– Pensaba el erizo sin prestarle atención al devastado paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Ambos erizos continuaron caminando por aquellas desoladas ruinas que en su tiempo debieron ser una hermosa ciudad. Sonic no tardo en aburrirse por lo lento del paso, pero su aburrimiento no duro mucho, justo frente a ellos comenzó a distinguir lo que parecía ser un enorme muro que se extendía por kilómetros y kilómetros.

A medida que se acercaban, Sonic comenzaba a notar unos enormes cañones que se encontraban sobre el muro, los cuales no dejaban de apuntarle, haciendo que el erizo tragara saliva por el nerviosismo.

Rose: Sigue caminado y no te quedes atrás – Sonic la obedeció sin cuestionar, aunque los cañones aun lo tenían nervioso.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta detenerse frente al enorme muro, para ser más específicos, frente a un enorme portón de acero.

Sonic: ¿Y a-ahora que? – Dijo con nerviosismo al notar que los enormes cañones no dejaban de apuntarle.

Sin embargo, la eriza rosa simplemente ignoró a Sonic y dio un paso al frente colocando su mano sobre una pequeña pantalla táctil de color verde, después de esto la extraña pantalla se oculto dentro del muro y en su lugar salió lo que parecía ser una pequeña cámara que en realidad era un escáner de retina que examino el ojo derecho de Amy.

- Escaneo de retina finalizado… Identidad comprobada... Sea bienvenida Agente Especial Rose – Se escuchó decir a una voz robótica antes de que el enorme portón se comenzara a abrir, sorprendiendo al erizo.

Rose: No te quedes parado ahí como un tonto ¡Camina! – Ordenó la eriza, Sonic solo la obedeció en silencio para no discutir con ella y la siguió hasta dentro de los muros.

Sonic: ¿Pero que es todo esto…? – Preguntó con asombro al ver un enorme edificio y una gran cantidad de individuos corriendo de un lugar a otro vestidos de una forma similar a Amy, pero con la diferencia de que ellos poseían una especie de casco negro que cubría completamente sus cabezas.

Rose: ¿Qué te sucede, es que jamás has visto las instalaciones de la resistencia? – Preguntó la eriza rosa al ver la expresión de Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Resistencia…? – Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La eriza rosa lo vio con curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar uno de los individuos uniformados se acerco hasta ellos.

¿?: Sea bienvenida Agente Especial Rose, nuestro gran líder esta esperando ansioso por escuchar su informe acerca de la misión – Dijo formalmente el uniformado mientras se ponía en posición firme y llevaba su mano hasta su frente.

Rose: Entendido, puedes retirarte soldado – Dijo la eriza rosa antes de tomar fuertemente el brazo de Sonic – Camina, tenemos prisa – Ordenó con enojo.

Sonic fue prácticamente arrastrado hasta dentro del enorme edificio, al entrar el erizo no pudo evitar distraerse al ver la enorme cantidad de computadores y maquinas que había en aquel lugar.

La eriza rosa lo llevó hasta un enorme cuarto lleno de mas computadoras operadas por una eriza de color negro con algunas franjas moradas en su cabello y vestida de forma muy similar a Amy, con la excepción de que su cinturón era de color azul oscuro y no poseía compartimientos, sino solo la funda de su arma.

Andrea: Rose, me alegro de que ya estés aquí – Dijo la eriza negra mientras caminaba hasta Rose y le daba un cálido abrazo de bienvenida – Si me vuelves a colgar en medio de una misión ya veras… - Le susurro a manera de amenaza al oído antes de terminar el abrazo sorprendiendo un poco a la eriza rosa.

Sonic: ¿Me presentas a tu amiga? – Dijo Sonic mientras se interponía entre las erizas, empujando a Amy, sonriendo como un tonto y haciendo miradas un poco atrevidas a la eriza negra.

Rose: ¡Quítate de enfrente! – Le regaño la eriza rosa mientras lo tomaba del brazo lo apartaba de su camino, el erizo termino tropezando y golpeándose contra unos monitores.

Andrea: ¡Los ordenadores! – Gritó alarmada la eriza negra mientras arrojaba a Sonic lejos de los monitores – Ufff el equipo está intacto - Suspiró aliviada - ¿¡Rose de donde sacaste a este tonto!? – Gritó enojada la eriza negra - ¿Y que es ese olor tan repugnante…? – Se quejó mientras se tapaba la nariz, Sonic solo se olfateo un poco pero no entendió a lo que se refería la eriza negra.

Rose: Lo encontré en el lugar donde detectamos la anomalía y lo traje con migo para un interrogatorio – Respondió seriamente.

Andrea: ¡Pues espero que usen armas de tortura! – Dijo enojada la eriza.

Mientras tanto, Sonic permanecía sentado en el suelo escuchando la conversación de las erizas, esperando que lo que había dicho la eriza negra no fuera verdad.

Rose: Cálmate Andrea, en seguida lo llevare al interrogatorio – Dijo la eriza rosa intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Sonic se había levantado e intentaba dejar de pensar en lo que le pasaría en el interrogatorio, en cambio centro su mirada en las erizas.

Sonic_: Me pregunto por que todos me estarán tratando tan mal… ¿Habré perdido mi encanto…?_ – Se dijo a si mismo mientras se recostaba contra el muro, sin embargo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del enorme botón rojo que había en el muro…

- ALERTA DE ATAQUE, ALERTA DE ATAQUE, TODOS LOS SOLDADOS DISPONIBLES A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLA – Se escuchó decir a una estruendosa voz que resonó en todo el lugar.

Andrea/Rose: ¿¡Que hiciste!? – Gritaron enfurecidas las erizas.

Sonic: ¡Yo no hice nada! – Les respondió, más la eriza negra lo apartó violentamente del muro para volver a presionar el botón rojo, al hacerlo se detuvieron las alarmas.

Andrea: ¡No te atrevas a tocar nada más! – Amenazó la enojada eriza negra a Sonic mientras caminaba hasta una de las computadoras en la que había un pequeño micrófono – Les informo que la anterior alarma fue causada por un fallo técnico, por favor regresen a sus labores asignadas y perdón por los inconvenientes – Informó la eriza a través del micrófono, fuera del cuarto se podían escuchar las quejas de los demás individuos del edificio.

Hecho esto, ambas erizas observaron con fastidio a Sonic. El erizo azul simplemente se encogió de hombros y esbozo una sonrisa inocente poco convincente. Las erizas estuvieron apunto de gritarle nuevamente, pero el techo comenzó a abrirse como si fuera una escotilla, distrayendo a los tres presentes. Sonic quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

¿?: ¿A que se debió todo el alboroto? – Se escuchó decir a una voz inconfundible para el erizo.

Justo delante de él vio descender en su tradicional nave en forma de huevo al autor de todas las desgracias que sucedían en su mundo.

Sonic: Eggman… - Dijo secamente el erizo reconociendo a su peor enemigo.

El erizo no espero que sucediera nada más, levantó su puño de forma instintiva y se lanzó en un ataque contra Eggman, sin embargo, al dar su salto, alguien lo tomó de su pie y lo arrojó violentamente de cara al suelo.

Sonic: ¿¡Pe-pero quien fu…?! – El erizo no pudo terminar de hablar, Amy lo piso fuertemente en la espalda para evitar que se levantara - ¿¡Porque…? – Preguntó desconcertado al ver lo que Amy había hecho.

Rose: Silencio traidor – Ordenó secamente la eriza.

Andrea: Un erizo atentando contra nuestro gran líder, eso es nuevo… - Dijo en el mismo tono de voz que Rose mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba contra la cabeza de Sonic - ¿Quien te mando a hacer esto? ¿Cuanto te pagaron para traicionar a tu propia raza?

Sonic: ¡¿Gran líder…?! ¡¿Traidor…?! ¿PERO DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO? – Gritó sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo – AMY QUÍTATE DE ENCI… HAAAA – Gritó antes de quedar inconsciente después de ser golpeado en la cabeza por la eriza rosa.

Rose: Al fin se calló… - Dijo hastiada la eriza mientras quitaba su pie de la espalda del inconsciente Sonic.

Eggman: ¿Quien es su energético amigo? – Preguntó el Dr. Mientras bajaba de su nave - ¿Y por que fueron tan rudas con él? – Continuó preguntando al ver el enorme chichón que había crecido en la cabeza del erizo azul.

Rose: señor, encontré a este erizo en la zona donde detectamos la anomalía y lo traje con migo para un interrogatorio - Contestó educadamente mientras se colocaba en posición firme – Sin embargo, lo detuve antes de que atentara en su contra, señor.

Andrea: señor, con lo que acaba de suceder yo he llegado a la conclusión de que la anomalía que detectamos en las ruinas a lo mejor fue solo una fachada, y que nuestro enemigo dejó a este individuo en esa zona a propósito para que nosotros lo trajéramos a la base, de esa forma él podría atentar en su contra – Explicó la eriza negra – Lamentamos no habernos dado cuenta antes y haber dejado que este desconocido entrara a la base – Dijo en tono de culpa.

Rose: señor, con su permiso, en este momento llevaré a este traidor de su propia raza a las celdas, cuando despierte le sacaremos cualquier información que tenga sin importar que tengamos que torturarlo para hacerlo – Dijo mientras levantaba a Sonic del suelo – _Todo este tiempo pensé que solo era un tonto, pero solo estuvo fingiendo con tal de entrar a la base… ¡No puedo creer que yo cometiera tal error…! – _Se regaño a si misma.

Eggman: Espere agente… - Dijo mientras detenía a Rose – A veces no todo es lo que parece… El chico solo parecía estar confundido - Dijo mientras tomaba con cuidado al erizo antes de llevarlo hasta su pequeña nave de la cual saco un extraño aparato en forma de arma con una pequeña pantalla a un lado, sin embargo, esta solo analizo el cuerpo de Sonic – Esto es interesante… - Dijo mientras miraba los resultados.

Rose/Andrea: ¿señor…? – Preguntaron confusas las erizas.

Eggman: Agente Rose lleve a nuestro energético apestocito a la enfermería para que descanse y pídale a las enfermeras que le den un buen baño – Ordenó tranquilamente mientras entregaba el inconsciente erizo a Amy – Cuando despierte, por favor llévelo a mi oficina… y por cierto, les pediré a ambas que sean mas amables con él…

Rose/Andrea: ¡Pe-pero señor…! – Protestaron las erizas.

Eggman: Nada de peros, ya escucharon mis ordenes – Dijo alegremente antes de subirse a su nave y retirarse de la misma forma en que entro, dejando al inconsciente Sonic al cuidado de las confusas y enojadas erizas.

Rose: A veces es tan difícil entender a nuestro líder… - Comentó la eriza rosa antes de salir del cuarto cargando a Sonic.

Andrea: Tú lo has dicho amiga… Tú lo has dicho... - Respondió la eriza negra antes de volver a sus labores.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias a katy la eriza, Guest (Anónimo), CrazyGirlOtaku y Alejandra por sus comentarios.


	5. Mi Taller

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza T.T pero mis estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir… y mi hermano ha tenido el mismo problema (y por si fuera poco primero terminó un capitulo de su historia antes de querer ayudarme… -Que malo òwó-)

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo mi historia (en especial a Katy la eriza por su comentario) sin más espera aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :)

**Mi Taller…**

Dejemos descansar un poco a nuestro despistado y confundido erizo, así que retrocedamos en el tiempo y veamos como les va a todos en el mundo que Sonic conoce…

* * *

**Tails:** Cream te lo aseguro… Sonic no me ha dado ninguna de esas galletas de las que me hablas… - Comentó de forma confusa el pequeño zorro, quien cargaba entre sus manos una gran bolsa de papel llena de lo que parecían ser tuercas, tornillos y alguna que otra extraña pieza de metal.

**Cream:** Pero yo hice esas galletitas sin ayuda de nadie…. le di algunas al señor Sonic y le pedí que te diera las demás, él me aseguro que te las entregaría… - Respondió de forma inocente la dulce conejita quien estaba acompañada por su fiel amigo Cheese quien volaba alegremente a su alrededor.

La pequeña Cream cargaba, al igual que Tails, una bolsa de papel, pero más pequeña y con algunas herramientas dentro.

**Cream:** Yo quería que las probaras para que me dieras tu opinión sincera… Es que he estado tomando clases de cocina con Amy y ella es un poco exigente con los resultados…

Tails y Cream hablaban mientras caminaban tranquilamente por una arboleda que estaba de camino a la base. Unas horas antes ambos se encontraron cuando Tails salía de una ferretería, Cream amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle a cargar las cosas que había comprado, argumentando que de todas formas, ella se dirigía a la base para poder visitar a sus amigos.

**Tails:** Tendré que hablar con Sonic al llegar a la base… él ha estado comportándose de forma muy infantil últimamente… y no solo él, todos en la base han estado peleando por cualquier pequeñez – Dijo con cierto fastidio. La pequeña conejita escuchaba las quejas de su querido amigo sin poder entender el porque de su enojo.

**Cream:** _Yo se que él señor Sonic debe tener una buena escusa para no haber entregado las galletas_ – Pensó inocentemente la dulce conejita - _ ó a lo mejo estaba tan ocupado que simplemente lo olvido_ – Se dijo a si misma pensando en las razones que tendría Sonic para no haber cumplido con el encargo.

Mientras caminaban, Tails no dejaba de quejarse de los constantes problemas que se vivían a diario en la base, por lo que Cream comenzó a aburrirse y pensó que a lo mejor no fue una buena idea que todo el equipo viviera bajo un mismo techo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la base comenzara a distinguirse a lo legos, sin embargo, una extraña columna de humo que salía de la misma llamo su atención.

**Cream:** ¡Señor Tails…! – Dijo la conejita intentando llamar la atención de su amigo.

**Tails:** ¿Puedes creer que Sonic y Knuckles se pelean todas las mañas por el desayuno?

Fue la respuesta que la dulce conejita recibió de parte de su amigo quien aun estaba tan ocupado con sus quejas que no se daba cuenta de lo que Cream intentaba decirle.

**Cream:** ¡Señor Tails…! – Intentó llamar la atención de su distraído amigo dando algunos tirones de su brazo, asistida por Cheese quien tiraba de las orejas del zorro, pero ni aun así llamaban la atención de este.

**Tails:** Pero eso no es lo peor de todo… hace algunos días, no se porque fue, pero Rouge persiguió a Sonic por toda la base usando nada más que una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo…

**Cream:** ¡Tails…! – Dijo un poco enojada ante la actitud tan distraída de su amigo.

**Tails:** Se que todos han estado un poco aburridos porque al parecer Egg man se ha tomado unas vacaciones de sus locos planes… pero eso no es escusa para estar peleando todo el tiempo…

**Cream: **¡TAILS! – Gritó esta vez logrando al fin llamar la atención del zorro de dos colas quien estuvo a punto de tirar la bolsa que cargaba por la sorpresa.

**Tails:** ¿¡Cream...!? – Dijo muy sorprendido ante la reacción de la pequeña conejita.

**Cream:** ¡MIRA! – Gritó señalando la columna de humo.

**Tails:** O no… la base… el taller… ¿el taller…? ¡MI TALLER!

El pequeño zorro salió corriendo de tal forma que incluso parecía igualar la velocidad del mismísimo Sonic, dejando a sus acompañantes totalmente confundidos.

**Cream:** ¡Señor Tails espéreme…! – Dijo la conejita, reaccionando antes de comenzar a correr para intentar alcanzar a su amigo siendo seguida de cerca por Cheese.

Tails fue el primero en llegar a la base, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amado taller, el único lugar que lo separaba de la locura que se vivía en aquel sitio, dejo caer la bolsa de sus manos y quedo totalmente petrificado. Las paredes estaban un poco agrietadas, había algunos escombros tirados en el suelo y todas las ventanas estaban quebradas, de las cuales no dejaba de salir un espeso humo negro.

**Cream:** Ta-Tails… ¿Po-Porque no me esperaste…?

Fue lo único que pudo decir la cansada y fatigada conejita, quien se encontraba sudando y jadeando por la carrera que tuvo que dar con tal de alcanzar a Tails, Cheese se encontraba descansando tranquilamente sobre su cabeza.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna del zorro, la conejita dejo la bolsa que cargaba en el suelo y caminó hasta él y le dio algunos golpecitos en el hombro intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero Tails no dijo nada o se movió, solo se quedo parado y con la vista perdida como si fuera una estatua.

**Cream:** ¿señor Tails…? – Dijo muy preocupada ante la falta de respuesta de su amigo.

La conejita continuo con los golpecitos en el hombro de Tails, incluso intentó hacerle cosquillas y darle uno que otro pellizco, pero aun así no logro hacer reaccionar al zorro de dos colas, sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron en vano, por lo que se sentó en el suelo intentando pensar en alguna forma de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

**Tails:** Mi taller… - Dijo repentinamente el zorro de dos colas llamando la atención de la conejita.

**Cream:** ¿señor Tails se encuentra bien…? – Dijo preocupada y nerviosamente, más Tails no le respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la entrada del taller.

Al llegar a la entrada del taller, Tails se quedo parado en la puerta de entrada, como pensando en si debía entrar ó no, pero al tomar una decisión y empujar la puerta para abrirla, fue recibido por una enorme columna de humo que le hizo toser un par de veces. Al despejarse el humo, Tails no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba viendo.

**Tails:** Oh… no…


End file.
